dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Qo Dovahgolz
AAA is a Template Character. AAA is played by BBB Intro Have you ever met a sorcerer so relaxed and calm while casting his spells? Have you ever met someone so merciful in taking his enemies' last breath? Neither have I! Description Appearance He is in a gray hooded Robe of the Archmagi. He stands 6 feet tall and is a gold dragonborn, and as he looks to you, his left eye seem to have gone white. He also prefers wearing his blue robes that was customized by a clothing shop with a brand of Uniqo. He carries a 2 staffs with him which are Staff of Power and Staff of Thunder and Lightning, and he prefers the Staff of Power to be kept in his Bag of Holding. He also wears this shiny gold Harmonious Ring of Spell Storing. Personality Please write short description of your character Biography Qo Dovahgolz is a Gold Dragonborn Storm Sorcerer. Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Harmonious Ring Of Spell Storing * Wand of Lightning Bolts * Bracers of Defense * Necklace Of Prayer Beads * Staff Of Thunder And Lightning * Wand of Fireballs * Bag of Holding * Greataxe +2 * Robe of the Archmagi * Tome of Leadership and Influence * Wand of Magic Detection * Staff of Power Feats * Elemental Adept LIGHTNING Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * ◆ Spellcasting (Sorcerer 1, PHB 101) cantrips & 14 spells known I can cast sorcerer cantrips/spells that I know, using Charisma as my spellcasting ability I can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus *◆ Tempestuous Magic (Storm Sorcery 1) As a bonus action, after casting a 1st-level or higher spell, I can control elemental air I can use this control to fly up to 10 feet without provoking opportunity attacks * ◆ Wind Speaker (Storm Sorcery 1, SCAG 137) I can speak, read, and write Primordial (and its dialects Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran) * ◆ Font of Magic (Sorcerer 2, PHB 101) points, 15× per long rest As a bonus action, I can use sorcery points to create spell slots and vice versa I can convert spell slots to sorcery points at a rate of 1 point per spell slot level I can convert sorcery points to spell slots at the following rate: Level 1 for 2 sorcery points; level 2 for 3 sorcery points; level 3 for 5 sorcery points Level 4 for 6 sorcery points; level 5 for 7 sorcery points * ◆ Metamagic (Sorcerer 3, PHB 101) known Use the "Choose Features" button above to add a Metamagic option to the third page I can use only 1 Metamagic option on a spell unless otherwise written * ◆ Heart of the Storm (Storm Sorcery 6, SCAG 137) damage I have resistance to lightning and thunder damage When I start casting a 1st-level or higher spell that deals lightning or thunder damage, I deal lightning or thunder damage to a creature within 10 ft of me that I can see * ◆ Storm Guide (Storm Sorcery 6, SCAG 137) As an action, I can stop rain around me in 20-ft radius; bonus action for it to resume As a bonus action, I can choose the direction of wind around me in a 100-ft radius This lasts until the end of my next turn and doesn't alter the wind's speed * ◆ Storm's Fury (Storm Sorcery 14, SCAG 137) lightning damage As a reaction when hit by a melee attack, I can deal lightning damage to the attacker The attacker must also make a Strength save or be pushed up to 20 ft away from me Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__